100 Drabbles about Neville Longbottom
by Siriusly Lovely
Summary: For the 100 Drabble/Oneshots Challenge of Roxas.rocks.my.socks All about Neville and his interactions with other people. I don't own this.
1. Frog

Where on earth was Trevor this time? Neville had been sure he'd been in his little hutch that Neville had so lovingly made for him for Christmas. It had been weeks since he had tried to escape and the boy had been convinced that he actually liked his new habitat. But now, now he was no where to be found and Neville had already torn apart his four poster bed in attempts to unearth him. He was praying silently that Trevor had not been able to escape the room because when that happened it usually took Neville days if not longer to find him.

Cursing under his breath as he shook out the last piece of clothing from his trunk as though Trevor would simply appear in it, Neville sat back on his heels in defeat, not sure what to do next.

"Is something wrong Neville?"

The dreamy voice startled Neville to no end because he had not known anyone else was in the dormitories currently, let alone a girl. Why would a girl be in his dormitory? Composing himself after the scare, Neville turned to see Luna Lovegood standing in his doorway. " 'Lo Luna. What are you doing up here?"

She had on her classic radish earings, clumping every few moments against the side of her neck. Her jumper was denim, if Neville wasn't mistaken, over a dark pink long sleeved shirt. Had he not known her she would have looked quite harmless. "Well I heard you cursing from downstairs and wanted to make sure everything was alright. There's been an infestation of Nargles in the tower lately and I was worried they may have gotten to you." She looked genuinely concerned and currently that did nothing but annoy Neville.

Luna was always going on about something crazy like Nargles and time and time again he just wanted to take her by the shoulders and shake her and tell her they didn't exist. But if he did that she would probably just calmly explain to him why it was alright that he thought that. And so instead he just sighed and turned back to his trunk, half heartedly rifling through some papers at the bottom of it although at this point he was quite sure Trevor wasn't in there.

"No, I haven't seen any Nargles, Luna, don't worry. I'm just looking for Trevor."

"Your frog?"

"He's a toad."

Neville turned back to Luna, kind of wishing she would leave.

"Oh. Well, I suppose I only thought you would rather he be called a frog since toads are just frogs that have been infected with Farbing Venom. It's actually quite sad."

It was something Luna would say on a daily basis and Neville was hardly phased by her outlandish claim but he must have been looking at her as though she was crazy because she got that insane little smile on her face and turned to leave.

"Well, I'll let you know if I see him. Good Luck, Neville."

With that she seemed to float out of the room and Neville sighed. That girl was so weird.


	2. Apple Sauce

Sometimes Neville really hated his gram. Apple sauce? Really? In the mail? Did she honestly think that was going to end well? Yes he understood that she loved to make the stuff and sprinkle cinnamon in it and it tasted delicious but he was at school. What on earth could have compelled her to owl applesauce to him?

It didn't really matter what it was that had come over her because now Neville was covered in apple sauce with a broken, soaked through parcel on the table in front of him where it had fallen just moments previously. He was still in such a state of shock that he hadn't quite gotten around to leaving or cleaning anything up yet. There were snickers coming from all directions in the Great Hall obviously finding this situation highly amusing but Neville didn't care.

He had sputtered a bit at first but then he had stopped and was currently just sitting considering his life and how blatantly unfortunate it seemed to be. Apple sauce, gram. Really now, how daft could the old woman be? But he didn't really mean that. He loved her very much.

"This apple sauce is delicious, Neville. Who sent it to you?"

There was that damn dreamy voice again. Luna always had a way of popping up with Neville wanted company the least. Looking up he saw that she had dipped her finger into the broken parcel and was eating a bit of his gram's prize winning apple sauce off of it.

"My Gram. It's my favorite. I guess she wanted to surprise me."

"Well that was nice of her." Luna sat down across from him and continued to dip her finger into the snack Neville had been sent.

Under his breath Neville muttered as he took a napkin and started to dry himself off. "Sure, Luna, you can have some of my apple sauce." He was going to have to skip Herbology and go back up to the dormitory and get a shower because this was going to be a sticky day otherwise.

"How very kind of you, Neville." He was surprised she had heard him but at the same time Luna had always been a bit odd. "I've never had apple sauce before, I always wanted to but my father says that it attracts Raspurts." She laughed. "But what's life without a little bit a risk right? Merlin, is this delicious. Almost as good as pudding."

Neville had to admit that although she was a bit annoying and obviously out of her bloody mind, Luna could be intriguing sometime. Even sweet. Sighing, he gave in. Putting down the napkin he dipped his own finger into the mess n front of him and ate some apple sauce off of it. It really was delicious, he'd have to write home to thank Gram later on.


	3. Evil

"…And so then the female Ferringer burrows into the ground and stays there for months and months until the male digs her up and as soon as she is exposed to the sunlight again she gives birth. Isn't that amazing? It's a wonder that my father could even study the process at all, it took a very long time. I would have loved to see it happen though and-"

"Luna, I've been really patient." Neville held his head in his hands, massaging his temples to fight the head ache that was threatening to take over his body. "But none of this has anything to do with our Potions assignment which is what I thought you wanted to work on which is why we're in the library in the first place."

Luna was not deterred, unfortunately. "Oh but you see, Neville, it has EVERYTHING to do with our assignment. You'll see, I just need to get to the part about what happens when the calf leaves the nest and then-"

Neville tried to keep his voice calm as he cut her off again. "No, Luna. No. See, If you don't stop telling me about Ferringer mating habits and nutritional facts about mutated radishes and how gnomes secretly want to take over the world then I will hex your mouth shut. And I'm not kidding."

He was surprised when Luna just smiled at him, that crooked insane smile that she was so prone to and shook her head. "No, Neville, see the gnomes don't want to take over the world. They just want to kill all of the humans who subject them to –"

"Luna, Shutup."

This time she just laughed. She laughed and laughed for so long that Neville was starting to get offended not just irritated. When she finished laughed she sat back in her chair, catching her breath and clutching her stomach as though it was aching which he was sure it was after so much laughing.

"Oh, Neville, you know what I like best bout you? The fact that even when you're trying to be mean you're just so good. Really, I don't think there is an evil bone in your body." She smiled at him again and leaned forward to scribble something on her parchment, though he had no idea what, they hadn't talked about their potions essay in over an hour.

But he was thoroughly offended now and stood up, gathering his parchment and books. She looked at him curiously, as he hadn't said anything yet. Clearing his throat and turning to leave Neville looked back at her quite solemn and serious.

"I will have you know I can be very evil if I want to be."

Neville's blood boiled as he left the library and heard an eruption of laughter from the blonde he had left behind.


	4. Hufflepuff

She was lying on her back when he came upon her on the grounds that day. It was a Tuesday and it was the first nice day of spring and everyone had ventured out. Apparently Luna had beat them out. She was lying on her back in the grass, eyes upward on the blue sky that was littered with clouds. The way the light sparkled on her blue eyes was magnificent, like clear blue water the kind he had read about but never really seen.

When he came to a stop, standing almost on top of her, he put his hands in his pockets. If she had noticed or acknowledged his approach he hadn't noticed and so he was forced to assume that she was thinking about something very profound. Her arms were flailed out above her head and her blonde hair served as a neat pillow against the hard ground. She blinked once as he just looked down at her and then she spoke.

"Neville, do you think I would have made a good Hufflepuff?"

It was so random and out of the blue that Neville wasn't really sure how to take it. He had never really thought about it himself. Of course he knew he never would be put in Slytherin given his background and his clumsiness, he wasn't exactly sly. But he'd never really considered any of the other houses and how they would have suited him.

Neville cleared his throat. "Well I don't know Luna. I reckon you're pretty good in Ravenclaw. Why do you ask?"

Luna's tiny mouth curled into a whimsical smile, her eyes still unfocused and staring at the sky. One of her fingers found a strand of hair and started absently twirling it. "Well I was just thinking about it, I suppose. What my life would be like if things were different. Do you ever think about things like that?"

And he knew they were only talking about Hogwarts houses but he knew that her mother had died when she was young. And as he sat down on the grass near her, legs straight in front of him and arms holding him up as he followed her gaze skyward, he nodded for his own benefit, thinking about how different his life would be if his parents had been spared. "Yeah, Luna. All the time"


	5. Crab

Perhaps it wouldn't have been so irritating when everyone assumed Neville was weak and clumsy if they weren't true. It was one thing for people to think that you couldn't walk a straight line without tripping over yourself. It was another thing to prove them right…in front of the entire school. Such an incident is what found the Longbottom boy walking grumpily towards the Hospital Wing one morning in the first month of school. His nose was bleeding steadily and he was holding his blazer to the offending orifice in hopes of keeping it contained.

It wasn't as though anyone had tripped him or he had even run into anything he had simply tripped over his own two feet. Sometimes Neville wondered if his parents were as clumsy as he was but then he remembered they were in the Order so they probably weren't. They were probably strong and poised and never tripped over anything. Then again Neville tended to have this superhero image of his parents. Gram said it was a coping mechanism often employed by children with absent parents. Although, he suspected she was a bit biased because she loved his parents. He really didn't know much about tem though other than what she had told him. One thing is for sure, he was positive they had never landed themselves in the hospital wing with a self inflicted bloody nose.

Pushing open the tall wood double doors he entered the brightly lit white room and saw that Madame Pomfrey was already seeing to someone inside. Though he couldn't see who it was the dreamy chattering voice gave away Luna's presence immediately. He almost wanted to sneak back out and just suffer in silence but who knew he might be bleeding for hours if he did that. Instead he cleared his throat barely audibly and closed the door behind him.

"With you in a moment, dear, have a seat." Madame Pomfrey spoke without looking up, making Nevile think she was probably adamant on getting Luna out of there as soon as possible. As he got closer he saw that it was Luna's hand that was being tended to, a large gash visible which the nurse was applying salve to and as Neville watched the wound began to ever so slowly heal itself.

"Oh Neville!" Luna noticed him. Super. "It's so perfectly lovely to see you!" Her face lit up and Neville found it very hard to remain irritated at her sincere excitement to see him. He didn't rightly remember anyone ever being that excited to be in his presence before. But her face fell after a moment. "Oh Neville. Did you know your nose is bleeding?"

There was Luna again. Painfully oblivious and not at all embarrassed to state the obvious. "Er, yes Luna. That's why I'm here." He took a seat on a nearby chair, looking on at the process unfolding in front of him. "What happened to your hand?"

This excited her, which didn't surprise him. As much as her demeanor tended to annoy him he couldn't help but appreciate her innocent outlook on the world. "Oh I was attacked by a crab"

At first Neville was shocked, then confused by this statement. "Uh, Luna, there aren't crabs at Hogwarts."

"I keep trying to tell her that, she won't take no for an answer though." Madame Pomfrey sounded irked by the fact Luna didn't believe her and was busily wrapping the gash as it continued to heal, no doubt in a hurry to rid herself of the air head as so many always were.

"Oh, no, it was a crab. It had to be because right before it happened I heard someone say 'Get her, crab!' and then I felt the singe on my hand so it must have been a crab the person was talking to." Luna was still chipper, rattling on as though this made perfect sense. But the reality of the situation dawned on Neville and Madame Pomfrey at exactly the same moment. The old witch glanced at Neville with a guilty look on her face and Neville turned his head to look out the window. Perhaps people really should take Luna more seriously. Maybe the way she acted was just her coping mechanism to deal with how unfortunate the world was.


	6. Itch

After the escapade in the department of mysteries Neville had taken to going off by himself. Sometimes he just liked to be off by himself and think about his life, be able to think and be in the quiet. More often than not he visited the thestrals in their clearing in the forest. He knew it wasn't allowed to wander in the Forest without clearing from an authority figure but he wasn't doing anything bad and he'd been out here before. And plus, there was something about being able to see these creatures when most people his age couldn't that calmed him. It was like a secret.

Approaching the clearing Neville saw her. It was ridiculous really that he was always bumping into her, to the point he felt like she was stalking him. But at the same time he knew that was impossible, the only way she would be able to stalk him by being in places before he got there was if she was telepathic and he was almost, ALMOST positive she wasn't. Although with Luna anything was possible.

She was petting one of the younger threstrals. No, not petting, she seemed to be itching it behind its ear. The young thing was leaning into her hand and shaking its head as the need was relieved and Neville just stood and watched it happen. It was a beautiful site, touching despite the hideousness of the animal. The afternoon sun was peeking through holes in the trees just enough to shimmer off of Luna's platinum hair and contrast her snow white skin against the dark coat of the animal she was intereacting with.

Neville couldn't look away. It was almost eerie watching the scene. He stood there a few moments just watching her face glow as she smiled and laughed at the animal in front of her but then he began to feel like he was imposing, spying on an intimate scene. Embarrassed at this new thought he turned quickly and walked back to the castle. He was seeing much too much of Luna lately, that was for certain.


	7. Green

In Neville's opinion his time was best spent out in the greenhouse. Sometimes he simply felt like he should skip all of his other lessons and go to every class for every year of Herbology. Professor Sprout wouldn't know the difference. She was a sweet old woman and helped him with anything he asked her but she was really batty, as all the other professors at Hogwarts were. It was most likely a requirement.

He was really starting to think that after he graduated he'd like to see if he would work at Hogwarts, maybe. If Professor Sprout was retiring, that is, because the only thing he'd want to teach – not to mention the only thing he'd be qualified to teach – would be Herbology. She had to be getting up there in years, he was sure. It would happen sooner or later, he would just prefer it happened sooner. Of course another option was always trying to be a Healer but he was sure he had to be good at Charms and things like that to be a Healer.

Not that he really wanted to be a Healer but with his parents and all he felt like maybe if he was the one trying to cure them he would try harder than the people looking for a treatment now. He knew they were doing everything they could, of course, but no one had as much hope as he did. Even Gram didn't think they were doing any better than they had been all those years ago when it happened but he knew that every time he went in to their ward they remembered him a little bit more. At least, he hoped they did.

This Afternoon Neville was helping Professor Sprout prepare for the second year classes by repotting the Mandrakes that they would be working on in the following days. He remembered when he had worked on the Mandrakes, he'd still be a bumbling idiot and hadn't realized how good he could be at this particular type of thing just yet. The stakes had been higher back then though, what with the chamber of Secrets being opened and needing the Mandrakes for the petrifaction antidote and all that. He'd been happy to help.

Setting the last Mandrake in its pot he smoothed the dirt over the top of the squirming ugly thing and removed his ear muffs, admiring his work.

"Hello Neville."

Neville didn't know why he was surprised, it seemed he couldn't escape the blonde these days but hearing Luna's voice near his shoulder almost gave him a heart attack. Had anyone who was a reputable witness been around to tell you they might have said he jumped a full foot in the air from fright. Recovering he turned to look at her, his hand on his chest and eyes wide with shock.

"Bloody hell, Luna, you scared me half to death. Don't do that!"

She just smiled that wispy little smile she always had plastered on her face and Neville had difficulty being angry at her. Luna wasn't the sort of person you could be truly angry at, and besides, she was growing on him, but he would never admit it.

"Sorry, Neville. I'm glad you were burying the Durgen Babies." She stepped past him to where he had been potting the Mandrakes and smoothed the dirt atop one of them with her tiny pale fingers.

Neville snatched the pot she was fingering up, half protective of his work and half worried she would upset the dirt and they would both suffer the consequences of hearing the Mandrake shriek which could be fatal. "The what, Luna? These are Mandrakes." But he knew she would have her own opinion on things. Neville had more or less decided Luna said things like that so people would ask her about it. Perhaps so that people would talk to her at all, as he knew not a lot of people did. He didn't mind as much as each day passed. Sometimes the company was nice. He set the pot down on another table and went about putting away his ear muffs and gloves.

"Oh, Professor Sprout will tell you their Mandrakes but that's just because she doesn't want you do know that they're really Durgen Babies, something much more dangerous. If they bite you they release a kind of venom into your blood stream that hits you exactly five years, two months, 3 weeks, 3 days and 10 hours later. And by that time of course you've forgotten all about it so they can just sneak up and kill you. Very dangerous. That's why we're supposed to bury them."

Neville wasn't looking at her through that whole explanation but when he looked up he saw that she looked absolutely fascinated with the fact that he was removing his gloves, which made him stop mid action. "Luna?"

"Professor Sprout told me you have a green thumb, Neville."

Neville laughed, of course the old woman would say something like that about him. She was rather fond of his affinity for her work. "Well, yes I suppose I do."

"May I see it?"

"What?"

"Your green thumb" Luna's blue eyes were wide with interest, almost as though she couldn't contain her excitement.

He was taken aback by this request, not really sure what to make of it. After a moment of simply gaping at her he took his hand out of its glove and showed it to Luna. "It's just a figure of speech Luna, it's not actually green. It's just a saying that means I have a way with plants"

Luna had excitedly snatched Neville's hand which he wasn't exactly sure he was comfortable with, especially when she peered at it like it was some sort of specimen. Her face fell and he almost wished his thumb were really green just for her.

"Oh. Well that's too bad. I think a green thumb would make you look very sophisticated."


	8. Paper

Madame Pince was in a mood today. When was that woman not in a mood, Neville thought. But today was especially gruesome, he could tell as soon as he walked into the Library. Her cheeks were flushed and the scratching noise her quill was making against the bit of parchment she was staring at sounded like it could be doing damage to the document. Neville had been going to ask her where he might find a book on self fertilizing plants that he was researching for a special project that he had requested from Professor Sprout. Maybe he'd just poke around a bit by himself before resorting to speaking to her, though.

Making his way back through the stacks towards the section where he usually found his Herbology books, he breathed in the scent of old, resting books. As Hermione Granger would say it was one of the best smells in the world. It was comforting. There were few things Neville liked smelling more than old books. One, no surprise, was the smell of a greenhouse, turned dirt and plants. He could stay in the greenhouse forever just for that smell.

Another smell he enjoyed was bit odder than that, however. He liked the smell of the hospital, St. Mungo's specifically. It wasn't something he would ever admit to anyone because no one would understand but it probably had something to do with the amount of time he had spent in his parents' ward as a child. Some people hated the smell of medical facilities. He had come to enjoy it.

The sound of a wispy hum reached Neville's ears. He couldn't help or explain the smile that crept on to his face as he recognized it. The song she was humming was of her own creation as was everything she did in life but he was coming to accept more and more every day the odd kinship they were forming. Turning down an aisle he found her and immediately stopped, furrowing his brows as he looked down at the odd site that met him.

On the ground sat Luna Lovegood. That was not the odd part about it however. It was not a strange site to see her on the ground, after all, she didn't need a reason to be down there. What was odd was the fact that Neville could hardly see her. If he hadn't known it was her he would have had to ask because her blonde mop of hair was completely covered along with most of her head with a large triangular _thing_ made out of what looked like the Daily Prophet.

"Luna….I'm probably going to regret asking this but what _are_ you doing?"

Neville wanted to laugh when her head tilted up quickly to look at him. The immediate consequence was that the newspaper concoction atop her head slipped even further over her face until she reached up and pushed it up onto her forehead. When she did he was not disappointed, because a large grin, the same that he was becoming so fond of, lit up her face.

"Neville! I'm so glad you're here! Come and see!" He knew now what Madame Pince was in such a foul mood. Luna was extremely excited and extremely too loud for this library setting. However, Neville knew as well as anyone that this tiny Ravenclaw was oblivious to every world but her own and most of the staff in the castle chose to just leae her alone rather than enter into conversation with her. He shook his head at her ridiculousness as she reached up and hauled him down onto the ground by one of his hands.

"Hermione Granger taught me how to make these. Muggles make them all the time apparently, they call them '_paper hats_'. I absolutely love them, I can't wait to show my father! Here I'll make you one!"

Instead of giving him one of the already made hates that were sitting in front of her, Luna snatched up a bit of paper that was still in tact and seemed rushing through it. She pulled a large piece of it off; her own large hat fell back over her face as she leaned over her project. Neville could hardly see what she was doing as she folded and pressed the glossy paper. After a few moments she had finished and sat up, presenting his hat to him.

Neville didn't say anything, just took the thing from her and looked at it for a moment, studying it, before lifting it up and placing it on his head. The joy on Luna's face was worth the fact that his hat, like hers, was far too large for his head. "Oh Neville, it looks absolutely perfect. And in that section there's an article on a Devil's Snare they found in the country, they think it's hundred's of years old. You'll like that."


End file.
